


Sky Full of Song

by Dusty_Bussy



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alfea (Winx Club), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Magic School, Panic Attacks, References to Depression, References to Drugs, Some Humor, fate the winx saga, its not really a crossover, just using the world from fate sort of, yes I'm projecting my sadness leave, yes this is a weird crossover idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Bussy/pseuds/Dusty_Bussy
Summary: Wonwoo was a lot of things.He was generally quiet, a bit of a recluse, and definitely not looking forward to the beginning of the school year at Alfea— a magical boarding school for fairies and warriors alike. It was already bad enough that he was held back a year, but when he comes face-to-face with his (attractive) former classmate, Mingyu, his whole world is turned upside down.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo, Boo Seungkwan/Lee Seokmin | DK, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Seokmin | DK, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Chan | Dino/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Sky Full of Song

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I don't even know if anyone will read this pure garbage fic, but I wanted to merge my love of seventeen (and some other k-pop idols) with my childhood love of winx (and the new live-action, fate). If you like meanie and angst, with a little bit of magic sprinkled in here and there, then this fic could be for you. Please enjoy!

“Fuck” Wonwoo muttered to himself. The day he had been dreading for the past three months had finally come. He was amazed that he was even getting ready, and frankly, it was shocking that he managed to roll out of bed this morning. But on this magical day filled with excitement and first-day jitters, a day one _usually_ looks forward to their entire life, Wonwoo was not picking out a flashy new outfit to impress others or neatly packing his school supplies into a brand-new backpack. No, instead he was busy contemplating which hoodie would be the easiest to hide in or about ways he could ditch class. He was thinking about what books to bring along so he could escape from the real world when it got too overwhelming, as it often did, because Wonwoo was _not_ looking forward to this day— orientation.

‘Alfea – College for Fairies’ was a renowned institution; this was the home of magic, aspirations, and hope. It was the birthplace of many of Solaria’s leaders, and the origin story for many successful and distinguished fairies and specialist warriors. If there was a word to describe the atmosphere inside the domed barrier, it would be ‘inspiring’, or at least, that’s what most people thought— what they _wanted_ you to think— but Wonwoo was not one of these people. Usually, he didn’t have very strong opinions and he wasn’t one for conspiracies, but he was adamant that Alfea was just a place for stuck-up snobs and jocks to bask in the glory of teen drama and let their god complexes loose. He was different from the average fay, he didn’t really like using his powers or showing off to others. While the campus was full of water fairies shielding themselves from the rain, or mind fairies totally-minding-their-business-and-not-invading-anyone’s-privacy-at-all, Wonwoo couldn’t indulge in any such fun or convenient activities.

 _“What can someone even do with my shitty powers?”_ was a thought which often crossed his mind. At best he could prank someone, and even that was a hard maybe; the teachers at the school often thought he lacked proper control over his powers. Either he got too carried away and couldn’t stop, or he wouldn’t be able to conjure a single ounce of energy. That, combined with a complete absence of motivation was part of the reason he had to redo the first year. He didn’t always hate this day, it was even clear that he was excited for it last time, but it was the fact that he had to start from the beginning which bothered him. It was embarrassing to face his friends after being held back, no matter how few they were.

Wonwoo sighed as he shoved a fifth book into his ragged backpack, which already looked like it was ready to burst. He managed to narrow down his outfit to either: black hoodie with dark-grey jeans, or dark-grey hoodie with black jeans. A muted thud echoed through his room as he plopped down onto his bed, spread-eagling in defeat. He looked straight at the ceiling and wondered if he could just run away from Solaria to escape his impending doom… He could even bring Dahyun along with him, she’d be down, she always was— but even he knew when he was being a tad dramatic. A few annoyed huffs and puffs later, he sat up and put his clothes on, still feeling uneasy about the whole thing. An electronic chime rang, and his phone screen lit up. He adjusted his hoodie and reached for the phone; it was Dahyun.

Sweet, sweet, Dahyun. She was probably his closest friend at Alfea and the only one who he fully trusted, though he didn’t really have much of a choice seeing as she was a mind fairy. But beyond the occasional invasion of privacy or mind-read, he thought she respected his boundaries and was an all-round good person, and the same couldn’t be said for most of his class. Old class. Wonwoo opened the message reading, “Where the hell are you loser?” and smiled.

“I see you’re still just as pleasant,” he texted, “I’ll be there in half an hour.”

Wonwoo finally stood up and headed downstairs, making sure not to forget the backpack full of mediocre young-adult fiction. With the clanging of kitchenware getting louder with each step he took towards the hallway, he tried his best to be as quiet as possible, but his attempt failed.

“Good morning Wonwoo.” a man wearing an apron smiled at him.

“Is it?” Wonwoo replied rushing towards the door, not even bothering to look towards the man. There was no point in remembering the new chef’s face anyway; he was bound to meet a new one by the end of the week. He put his shoes on and slipped out the door, ignoring any interjection from the chef about how the ‘driver wasn’t here yet’. He didn’t need a ride; the school was practically two steps away if he went through the forest. The only thing a private escort would do is bring more attention towards him, which was the last thing he wanted, and it’s not like he was royalty or anything. The ride was just a way for his aunt to make sure he got to school and didn’t ditch, but he didn’t feel like making her life any harder today.

He picked up the pace and moved through some small trees, ruffling the leaves in the process. He dodged any face-level branches and only slowed down once he was sure that the coast was clear. Now, slightly winded, Wonwoo tried to enjoy the last few minutes of freedom he had left. He couldn’t even appreciate the sounds of twittering birds or flowing creeks; his head was too wrapped up and his stomach was in knots. All the thoughts in his head were so distracting that he almost didn’t notice the buzzing and energy of the magic barrier when he got close. He reached his hand out and saw the barrier appear, and a blue light shone on his face as he crossed it. Wonwoo felt a surge of energy flow through his body and he took a deep breath. His eyes peered over to the right and he started walking out of the forest. Once he got closer to the school, he emerged from between the trees to the main road leading to Alfea’s gates. He had just started walking along the road, and it wasn’t until he heard a booming noise that he immediately regretted wearing his hood up this morning. Wonwoo turned around in shock, and his eyes grew large and alert. His face went pale and he could notice the terror in the driver's face, trying their best to avoid an accident. Wonwoo, in a moment of panic, threw himself off the road and towards a ditch. He felt the impact on the hard dirt and his whole face scrunched up in response, with the sounds of angry horns and screeching tires in the background. It took him a second to collect himself, but once he did, he saw his books scattered across the ground. His backpack got caught on the sideview mirror of the car and had finally given in, and on his second first-day of school no less.

“Great…” The driver could’ve at least stopped to check up on him, maybe even offered him a ride to school, you know, on account of the whole ‘I almost killed you’ thing, he thought. Wonwoo was tempted to just give in and lay in the ditch all day. It definitely beat showing up to school covered in dirt, trying to carry five books in his arms, but he didn’t want to keep Dahyun waiting any longer. So, he dusted himself off, carried the backpack which now only had one handle, and headed towards the gates once again. This time, however, he made sure to look at the road and avoid another close call with death. Clearly the universe was sending him signs that he shouldn’t go, but he didn't really have a great relationship with the universe. It wasn’t long before he was right in front of the black metal gates of the school. He looked up at the Alfea crest, seeing the bustle of the crowded campus in the background.

Wonwoo generally didn’t like meeting new people. He didn’t like the unknown and much preferred to stick to what he knew, so the hundreds of eager fairies and specialists were overwhelming to say the least. He looked around for Dahyun, skimming past all the faces of the annoyingly excited first-years and the equally irritating second-years. Wonwoo tried to avoid making direct eye contact with anyone, but especially with anyone he knew. As if it wasn’t already bad enough facing his old classmates, his dirty clothes and tattered backpack really didn’t help the whole situation. Wonwoo looked over his shoulder as he began walking towards the left side of the courtyard, scanning for his friend one last time, but he would soon come to regret not paying attention to where he was going.

“Dude, watch it.” Wonwoo unfortunately heard a familiar voice scold him. After the initial and brief awkwardness of bumping into someone was gone, his brain finally processed who it was: Mingyu. Of course, it had to be an old classmate. Wonwoo didn’t really know much about Mingyu beyond surface level; he was your typical popular rich kid, and as much as he hated to admit it, he was a gifted fairy. The teachers would constantly praise him, and from the few times Wonwoo _actually_ attended class, Mingyu was always the exemplar. The one thing he refused to admit to however, was that he was attractive, and there was probably no one in the entire student body who shared that opinion with him. Wonwoo opened his mouth slightly, trying to think of any way to end this Godforsaken interaction.

“Sorry…” he said in a barely audible voice and started walking away to avoid looking at him for a moment longer. Wonwoo looked at his feet while rushing to leave, and to add insult to injury he bumped into his ex-classmate yet again trying to escape. Mingyu looked back at him running away with a puzzled face, but quickly lost interest and went back to talking to his friends. Wonwoo was trying his best to pretend he didn’t just live through that embarrassing situation, but it was hard to ignore since he bumped into Mingyu not once, but twice. Thankfully, the distraction he so desperately needed finally came to him, well, more like jumped on him. From the perspective of a bystander, it looked a lot like a gremlin assaulting a depressed emo, which honestly wasn’t too far off the reality. Wonwoo’s knees folded in response; being the scrawny kid had its benefits, but strength and sturdiness weren’t exactly his strong suits. He managed to catch himself with his arms before plummeting to the ground, and the girl jumped off his back.

“What the he-“ he stood back up to face his attacker, but quickly cut himself off.

“Did you miss me?” Dahyun wore a cheeky smile on her face as per usual and went in for a hug before Wonwoo had a chance to object. He reluctantly wrapped his arms around her and waited for her to let go. She backed away, still smiling, and glanced at his muddied clothes and backpack.

“What happened to you?” She said playfully. Wonwoo gulped and tried his best to appear oblivious.

“What? Nothing happened, I’m fine.” He managed to stammer out. Much to his dismay, Dahyun’s eyes started glowing a rich fuchsia as she furrowed her eyebrows looking at Wonwoo’s face.

“No, you’re not,” she corrected him. “Man, you really aren’t the brightest fairy around here.” Wonwoo sighed in response and realized there was no point in trying to lie to a mind-fairy.

“I may or may not have been the victim of a hit-and-run accident 15 minutes ago.” He started laughing at how ridiculous and far-fetched it sounded, but Dahyun raised her eyebrows and looked at him in disbelief.

“Wait, what?” She said and started frantically checking his arms for any broken bones or fractures. Wonwoo took her hands off him as he tried to clarify what happened, but he appreciated the concern.

“I’m not hurt, don’t worry. I wasn’t actually hit.” Wonwoo smiled reassuringly, calming Dahyun down from her panicked state.

“But I _did_ have to dive into a ditch to avoid what would’ve be a wildly underwhelming death.” He continued in such a nonchalant manner that she wasn’t even sure if she should be concerned.

“Who the hell was driving the car?” she inquired, probably trying to find out who she was going to beat up.

“Beats me,” Wonwoo raised his shoulders. “It’s not like they stopped to check up on me.”

Dahyun was visibly irritated by the information, or rather, the lack of information. “You should tell your aunt.” she insisted.

“I don’t want to get her involved.” while it was a logical suggestion, he didn’t think there was a point in troubling anyone else. “Besides, it could’ve been anyone of these fairy assholes and their escorts.” he said and started walking towards the student halls. While she didn’t want to agree and allow him to downplay his undoubtable trauma, he did have a point. Most of the student population came from rich or noble families, so even if such an incident were reported, it was nothing a ‘generous’ donation couldn’t fix. Dahyun was quick to grab her suitcase and join him.

“Nice backpack.” She could tell that Wonwoo didn’t really want to dwell on the topic.

“Collateral damage.” he laughed and lifted the bag to show her the mangled fabric massacre.

“I can’t tell who’s more damaged, you or that bag.” she commented.

“ _Definitely_ me, my poor legs couldn’t handle your weight” Wonwoo responded, earning a punch on his arm from Dahyun. “You couldn’t have found me before I knocked into Mingyu & Co?”

“Oh, I saw you right before it happened.” she revealed. “But it was just too good of an opportunity to gather some blackmail material for me to intervene.” Dahyun said before pulling out her phone to show Wonwoo a video of him bumping into Mingyu.

“Oh God, I don’t need to relive that, asshole.” he said and looked away as she laughed out loud.

“What dorm did you get assigned to?” Dahyun said and looked up at him.

“Hall A, dorm 11.” Wonwoo was quick to answer. The college had two separate buildings for student accommodation on the left side of the campus, creatively labelled ‘A’ and ‘B’.

“I got B and 6.” She answered. He knew that halls were separated by gender, but he still wished they could share a suite together. He would even prefer sharing with his old classmates; anything was better than being annoyed by first-years on a daily basis. They both walked along the intricately landscaped path, decorated with blue hydrangeas and accented with golden statues. Alfea would never reveal their financial records, but it looked like they must’ve spent at least half the students’ tuition fees on gardening and upkeep alone. Once Wonwoo and Dahyun arrived at the student halls, they decided to split up and get settled into their respective dorms.

“We’ll meet at the main campus for orientation, yeah?” Dahyun asked.

“Sure, provided I don’t kill myself before then.” Wonwoo said jokingly and waved as he headed towards his building.

He entered the building and quickly looked at the information sheet to check where his dorm was. After scanning the map for a second he found his dorm and its location: the sixth floor. He sighed and was suddenly very thankful that his aunt already sent his luggage to the room earlier that morning. The last thing Wonwoo needed was to lug around a heavy suitcase up all those stairs; you’d think a magical school wouldn’t rely on such a primitive and tiresome method of ascending and descending floors. He somehow managed to climb up all those flights of stairs, and the only thing on his mind was how he was probably suffering from permanent lung damage after that. He opened the door numbered ‘11’, and unfortunately, people were already here; there goes the peace and quiet he so desperately wished for. Wonwoo tried to sneak past the commotion and slip into his room without being noticed, but the fact that he was essentially dry heaving wasn’t great for the stealth aspect of it all. A brown-haired boy peeked out of a door behind him.

“You good?” He asked reluctantly.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little winded.” Wonwoo looked back for a second and kept walking, in hope of ending the conversation.

“Dude, you should really start jogging or something.” he suggested and went back into his room.

Wonwoo was left unsure whether or not he should’ve been offended, but he was just thankful that the interaction was over. He swiftly snuck into his assigned room and shut the door immediately to avoid talking to anyone else. If there was anything to be grateful for, it was that he didn’t have to share a room with anyone. The room was quite spacious, and the bed laid on elevated flooring, which he quite liked the look of. The bland color palette didn’t really personalize the space, but he didn’t care enough to change it.

He noticed his luggage was left underneath the oak desk, and he went to unpack. Wonwoo bent down to get the suitcase but was startled by a knock on the door. He accidentally hit his head on the underside of the desk and prayed that he had imagined hearing a knock. After a few seconds of silence Wonwoo thought that maybe there was a God who heard his plea, but the knocking persisted. He really didn’t want to socialize, but it seemed he had no choice. He opened the door and saw a boy with brown hair, but it wasn’t the one from earlier.

“Hi!” he exclaimed, and Wonwoo had to try his hardest not to roll his eyes from how grossly excited the first-year was.

“Can I help you?” it came out a little harsher than he had intended, and the previously excited boy now looked discouraged. Wonwoo couldn’t help but feel bad after seeing how his eyes essentially screamed ‘puppy’.

“Sorry, just been a rough morning,” he tried to salvage the situation. Luckily, this guy was so easy to read, Wonwoo felt like a mind-fairy.

“I get it, it’s my first time away from home too, but we’re all in the same boat!” Wonwoo decided to just nod along rather than overshare to some kid he just met. He started unpacking his things; at least he’d have a distraction.

“I’m Seokmin.” he looked at Wonwoo like he was actually eager to learn his name.

“Wonwoo,” he introduced himself while pulling out some sheets from the suitcase. “It’s nice to meet you.” Seokmin nodded, looking visibly happier, and as much as Wonwoo disliked being proved false, he thought he seemed like a good kid.

“I’m trying to get to know everyone here, but my roommate, Chan, started working out mid-conversation, and this other guy didn’t answer his door, so…” Seokmin said, trying to make small talk.

“I think that Chan guy insulted my stamina five seconds into meeting me,” he replied, earning a chuckle from Seokmin.

“So, what type of fairy are you?” he asked. “I’m a light-fairy, but I’m not really all that good.” It all made sense to Wonwoo now. Of course, the overly cheerful guy is a light-fairy, he thought.

“I, uh…” Wonwoo wasn’t really sure how to explain it, _he_ barely knew himself. “You’ll find out tomorrow.” Seokmin looked intrigued at his cryptic reply.

“Why? What’s tomorrow?” the younger boy asked.

“Well, we’re probably going to The Stone Circle to demonstrate our powers.” He began making the bed, starting to get a little bit tired of where the conversation was headed.

“Oh, that sounds fun,” he started. “Did it say that in the student handbook?”

“Uh… yeah, sure.” Wonwoo was just going along with everything Seokmin said, keeping his responses short and direct.

“Do you have an Instagram account? We can follow each other.” Seokmin said and reached for his pocket, but Wonwoo didn’t have the energy to deal with all of that.

“Look, I’m really tired and I was gonna take a nap before orientation starts, can we take this later?” He said as he reached for the door and started shutting it.

“Oh, yeah of co-” Seokmin started but got cut off by the door slamming in front of him. “I’ll wake you up before we leave then!” Wonwoo heard the muffled voice behind the door and sighed in relief. If there was one thing which put him off, it was chatty people. Although he did feel a little bad for slamming the door in his face. He laid down on his bed, making sure not to trip on the platform and pulled out his phone sluggishly to check the time. He had about an hour until he had to be at the main court, which was more than enough time for the quick power nap he so desperately needed. Wonwoo adjusted his arms into a more comfortable position, but the sunlight filtering through the blinds got in his eyes. He turned his body to face away from the window and closed his eyes, slowly drifting asleep.

* * *

“Are you gonna wake him up?”

“He seemed annoyed earlier, I don’t want to bother him.”

“Maybe we should leave him alone…?”

“But he’ll miss orientation if we don’t.” The quiet chatter behind the door quickly got interrupted by a loud voice.

“Oh my God, I’ll just do it!” Chan announced and started banging on the door loudly, while the other boys stood behind him. Wonwoo’s eyes shot open when he heard he ruckus outside his room. 

“Stop it Chan, you’re gonna make him angrier.” Seokmin say with a stern voice.

 _“Angrier? Is that the impression I made?”_ Wonwoo wondered. He got up from his bed and opened the door. The boys stopped in the middle of their bickering and looked at Wonwoo.

“I’m up.” He said and looked at them. There was a third boy in the suite now, he had pale skin and light grey hair. He looked calmer than the other ones, and it seemed like he was trying to avoid eye contact. Seokmin noticed that Wonwoo was looking at him, and quickly introduced him.

“This is Seungkwan!” he said and moved him to the front.

“Hi…” he said quietly. Wonwoo gave him a half-smile and nodded.

“I’m Wonwoo.” He didn’t really want to talk to them, but it felt like he didn’t have a choice after they woke him up for orientation.

“We were gonna go to the main court now if you wanted to come with us!” Seokmin said and smiled.

“Sure.” Wonwoo grabbed his phone and joined the others in the hallway, closing the door to his room on his way out. Chan's hair looked damp; he must’ve showered when Wonwoo was asleep.

“Where’s the fifth guy?” Chan looked around.

“Don’t you share a room with him, Seungkwan?” Seokmin asked.

“I asked him if he wanted to come along, but he said he’d go on his own…” Seungkwan explained. The others shrugged it off and started heading out with Wonwoo. They walked towards the school, looking forward to starting a new and exciting journey; well, most of them at least. Wonwoo was trying to walk quickly to avoid talking to them on the way, and it worked. Seokmin and Seungkwan were behind him, walking freakishly in sync, and Chan was ahead of him, despite his short stature. Wonwoo had his hands in his hoodie pocket, partly because he ran cold, but also because he desperately wanted to hide from the world and crawl up into a tiny ball. With every step he took, he was closer to the start of the school year. Closer to facing all his old classmates, and closer to redoing all the bullshit they taught at the school. As they neared the entrance of the main building, the lump in Wonwoo’s throat grew larger. All he wanted was to run away from that place— leave the school forever— but he knew that it would only lead to more trouble when they’d find him. He cleared his throat and exhaled deeply, trying to rid himself of any emotions, as they entered the main court.

The beige sandstone of the castle-like structure was decorated with warm string-lights and banners welcoming new and old students alike. Hundreds of fairies and specialists filled both the open space of the court and the mezzanine, all being illuminated through the glass skylight allowing the sun to shine through. Wonwoo looked around for Dahyun, turning his head to look past the hem of his hood. He spotted her next to a pillar across the court and felt some relief.

“Oh, by the way,” Seokmin started, and reached for his pocket.

“I never got your insta-” his tone quickly trailed faint as he was cut off, left hanging once again.

“I’ll catch up with you guys later.” Wonwoo said coldly to his suitemates and started walking towards Dahyun.

“Where’s he going?” Chan asked the others, who replied with a shrug of their shoulders. Very quickly, their chatter blended in with the crowd’s, and Wonwoo forgot all about them. Once he got closer, Dahyun noticed him and waved him over. Wonwoo saw that she was standing with someone else as well, probably her suitemate.

“You made it!” she exclaimed.

“Yeah, somehow,” Wonwoo answered and leered over at the other girl.

“This is Minnie, you two know each other, right?” She introduced her friend. Wonwoo did recognize Minnie from last year; he didn’t know her very well, but he knew that she was seriously talented. She had a certain ethereal presence, and her radiant aura was really fitting for a light-fairy. He had even heard that she was personally selected to intern at the Queen’s royal army over the summer break.

“Yeah, it’s nice to see you again.” he answered dryly. She looked visibly uncomfortable, but it was clear that she didn’t want to appear rude.

“You too,” she nodded at him and quickly turned to talk to someone else. Wonwoo didn’t really care about her, so it didn’t bother him. He just assumed that she didn’t like him; the few interactions they had were always short lived and distant— nothing new. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but he wasn’t sure what to say.

“Can’t wait to hear the most cliché speech that’s recycled every assembly for the hundredth time,” he licked his lips and tried to distract himself from his feelings of impending doom.

“It wouldn’t be an assembly without it.” Dahyun let out a slight chuckle.

“How much do you wanna bet that she’ll say ‘harness your passion-’” she started mimicking.

“‘-and manifest strength’” Wonwoo joined her, almost singing through the wide grin plastered on his face. He felt a warmth fill his pale cheeks when he saw she was smiling back at him. He was going to miss this; they probably wouldn’t be able to see each other often anymore. Why was he thinking like this? He was laughing with his best friend, hardly the time to for melancholy. Maybe that’s what drove him to those unpleasant feelings. The one thing which kept him sane within those four walls was going to be ripped right out from under him.

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two of them which Wonwoo didn’t know how to process. All too quickly, the warmth he felt turned into a nasty heat, sweltering and heavy. He felt his chest tighten as it started getting harder to breathe, and his ribs felt like they were made of lead— like his own body was trying to go against him. Even with the loud cheering and jarring conversations around him, he couldn’t help but feel quiet and empty— void, but at the same time he felt loud and full. But not in a full-of-love-and-content-with-life-way, he was full in a I-feel-crushed-and-the-lump-in-my-throat-feels-like-it’s-bigger-than-the-sun-way. It was strange; he usually liked silence, but now he wanted to drown out his thoughts and make that loud voice in the back of his head, taunting him that he’ll be alone forever, to leave. He gulped as he felt his hands start to tremble, but from what? From fear? No, this wasn’t just him being scared, it was more than that. Was he just nervous? A little, yes, but he couldn’t simply attribute this feeling to ‘the unknown’. He choked with spite and gritted his teeth; his eyes became glossy but he refused to shed even a single tear. His open hand turned into a fist, and he could feel himself start to lose control. He was far too wrapped up in his current fragile and manic state to notice the fact that Minnie had moved even further from him, or that his aunt was already up on stage, half-way through her speech.

Wonwoo’s lips quivered with anger. Yes, that’s it, anger. He was furious, but at who? Was he angry at his classmates? He was, but they weren’t to blame for this. Was it Dahyun? She watched him spiral and didn’t stop him, but why? Did she want him to be hurt? Did she have some hidden agenda— a reason to wish him harm. Wonwoo’s mouth twitched. No, he knew he was being ridiculous, she would never bear him any ill will, how could he even think that?

He glared up at the stage with a piercing gaze. Wonwoo felt a moment of ‘eureka’ when his brain finally connected the dots. It was her fault, aunt Shin-Young. She made him stay behind, left him to be eaten by the wolves. He was her flesh and blood, and yet she still made no exception for him, he was screwed from the get-go. She never loved him, because if she truly cared about him, she would’ve helped him in some way. Dressed in the façade of a firm but loving headmistress, she was nothing but a sham, a wolf in sheep’s clothing. His thoughts grew darker and his mind cloudy. The pink glow coming from his friend’s concerned eyes cast a shadow on his face; but the light just mixed with his anger, staining his wrath a foul magenta, dragging him further down. Wonwoo felt himself lose his footing, having to shift his right foot to regain some semblance of stability. His wandering thoughts started wandering a hell of a lot faster, sprinting and chasing his conscious quicker than he could keep up with; he felt himself giving in, but he couldn’t do anything. His iris glowed faintly, if you could even call it that. Unlike the radiant and brilliant rays emitted from a light-fairy’s eyes, his were the opposite. They were dark and cold; it was almost as if they absorbed any visible light, and anyone would feel uneasy staring into what appeared to be an infinite abyss, devoid of any warmth. The sounds of swirling fury and dark thoughts were building in his head, reaching a climax, but rather than ending with a big boom, there was complete silence.

His eyes went back to normal and he could hear himself breathing loudly. He looked down and saw Dahyun’s hand wrapped around his, fingers interlocking and sealed with a firm grip. Wonwoo looked at her and saw her face. He couldn’t discern her expression at first, but she looked distressed to say the least. Her eyes were shut— hard, and her eyebrows wrinkled as if she was in pain. Wonwoo couldn’t help but feel guilty when he saw tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes; she was taking away his pain. _He_ did this to her. If he wasn’t so emotionally constipated, he would’ve cried with her. He wanted to kick the creeping realization away, but his legs wouldn’t— couldn’t move. He knew what was wrong, but he really didn’t want to admit to it. Ignorance is bliss, as they say, but he couldn’t fully convince himself. He knew who he was angry with, who was to blame for all of this. There was only one person he should direct his anger towards, and it was him. Jeon Wonwoo.

His breathing had calmed down and he wiped the tear off Dahyun’s face with his sleeve. Her eyes stopped glowing, but she didn’t let go of his hand. She looked at him, and without a single word spoken between the two, he felt comforted. Her warm expression brought a sense of relief to him, a bitter-sweet understanding. If it weren’t for her, he would’ve caused quite the scene, surely resulting in expulsion. His powers had a tendency to go haywire, but no one except for the faculty and Dahyun knew. Thankfully, the crowd was too focused on the speech to notice, and they all stayed oblivious to what could’ve happened thanks to her. He took a deep breath and decided to accept his fate. It couldn’t be that bad, right? His suitemates seemed nice enough, and he definitely owed them an apology for how he acted earlier. He swallowed his pride in advance and looked around, skimming the crowd trying to find them, but when he looked directly behind him, he was faced with something much worse. The alarmed— almost disgusted— expression on Mingyu’s face left him speechless and not knowing where to look.

Mingyu had seen everything, and that was going to end up complicating Wonwoo's life.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this far, thank you!  
> Please leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed it; it would mean a lot to me!  
> Let me know if I should keep going :)   
> (if you don't see a character I mentioned in the tags, they'll be in coming chapters, don't worry!)
> 
> P.S. - This fic is named after one of my favorite songs "Sky full of song" by Florence & The Machine. I've also named this first chapter after the first line in the song. What can I say, I'm indie rock trash.


End file.
